general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Things Issue 1
This is a scene from Evil Things ran through Google Translate several times. "It does not have to be such a thing, Paul" Trevor said in a relaxed manner despite being feared. "I know that you are not a killer." "You do not know about me," Paul replied. "I am walking silently now. Paul forced him outside, the cold air helped him relax a bit. Trevor pleaded. "I will never see you again." Paul mocked. "Right: I will never know their destiny.No, it is not you, you are a type of hero.You wanted to confirm that this place is safe for them, so I'm exploring the surroundings You should have taken care of your business. "You should have me, okay? I will see it now" "Too late, I am afraid, please keep on walking now. He advanced Trevor to the front door of the trailer and handed over a big key ring with at least dozen keys on it. "What is this-" "Shut up, get the key of silver, it has a cross, please use it to unlock the door." He pushed the gun again to the neck. "now. Trevor nodded. Paul found what he had requested, he twisted twistingly with his rock twists and heard that the rock opened, Paul immediately took the key. "open the door." Trevor pinched the knob and pushed the door open. There was a dark place in it, there was a corrugated cardboard box full of items such as bookshelves and clothes. "What are you trying to do?" The Trevor cautioned to keep the voice whispering. "You know now, go inside and have no more to talk about. Trevor slowly walked through the trailer. Paul protected the door behind them and closed. Trevor noticed the bed on the far left of the trailer. Two people were sleeping there. He looked at Paul. "What is this, Paul? Paul smiled, with a wide smile from the ear to the ears. "I get out of a card without prison" One of the people in the bed began to move, which was probably the elderly in the late sixties. He rubbed his eyes and did not look at the two guys at all. "Paul?" He questioned through dawn. "is that you?" In case Paul paused. "Well, Campbell, that's me." He paused. "And I am really sorry." Before Trevor could handle what was going on, Paul lifted the gun and narrowed the 3 rounds, one collided with the wall behind the old man, and the other Two men hit a shoulder man and found a head just above the eyes I found a mark. He was dead before he got to the ground. Another person, an old woman like a rocket began to shout. Paul fired two rounds in his chest, turned his back on the wall, she slid and painted white plaster. Trevor became ill, his legs were weak and shook, he almost never stopped. "What did you do?" He cried and heard the voice of the people moving around. "What did I do?" Paul inquired while laughing. "This was all yours ... It was a killer." Trevor noticed that Paul got a gun. So he passed by, and rushed to the entrance door in a hurry. "He is there! He killed my gun! Oh, God!" Paul shouted. If Trevor is not his paw, he will cheat Trevor with persuasive power. The moment the Benjamin rushed in later, the giant held a long hunting shotgun, he turned around at Trevor. "Now drop the gun! Or help me, God." He cried out loudly. Trevor immediately threw the gun to the ground, put his hands on his head and raised his knees. He wanted to vomit, but nothing came out. Apart from short breathing. "Please go to Paul, Dad," Benjamin commanded. Paul nodded, ran away like a faint rat, probably laughing at himself. Trevor looked up at Benjamin. "I did not do this" He appealed with instability. Benjamin was angry and pushed the end of the shotgun barrel against the forehead of Trevor. "Keep your mouth shut" About a minute had passed before Joshia rivet arrived, pushing the crowd gathered aside, walking in the trailer, stepping on cheap carpets with calm boots and heavy wooden sticks. He carried an angry squaw on his face, his hair was not a friendly ponytail, but rather loosened beyond his shoulder. He looked at the old couple's body and there was a moment of sorrow in the blue eyes of the ice. They got angry again and settled in Trevor once more. "It was a mistake, I should have known," he sang a disappointing song. "Teacher, I know what this looks like, but you had to trust me. "I will not listen to your excuses! Benjamin will lock him in one of the private prayer rooms. Until we understand what we should do with him, we must do it now right" Benjamin nodded his pistol, replaced his pistol with his waist revolver, pressed him against the back of Trevor, and made him stand. They grabbed Trevor with his shirt collar in front of Joshia and pulled close. "I see you hang up for this," he took a tingling. "I can promise you that.